


And so it begins...

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was beginnings.</p></blockquote>





	And so it begins...

She doesn't bother writing in her diary that night. What would she say?

_I killed a man with a piece of wood and he turned to dust._

_I have to quit cheer-leading because otherwise people will die._

_I have freaky superpowers but I don't get a costume or a secret identity._

She promises that she'll do better in school, she won't be mean to Dawn ever again, she'll never give her parents a reason to worry if only this will turn out to be some horrible nightmare.

She falls on the bed crying, knowing that her life has effectively ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was beginnings.


End file.
